Darkness Within and Love Out
by 16ckelmen
Summary: Beat. Be-beat. Beat. Be-beat. It hurts. Pain is everywhere filling my mouth with screams of protest. My chest feels overflowed and I don't know what to do. Something is wrong. Something missing. Phantom! He's not here. I can feel his core but he's not... What happened to Phantom? Everything hurts. Phantom where are you? "Phantom," I whisper. Beat. Be-beat. Beat. Be-beat. "Danny!"


A scream echoes the air. Tears mix with the falling rain. I don't understand. Something is definitely wrong. Why can't I figure out what? I can't remember what happened, but I feel wrong. Something is missing. Wind pushes my hair backwards as my descent continued. Then it becomes eerily quiet. Not a sound echoes in the wind. Just like that my eyes snap open as I figure out what's absent. "Danny!" I yell into the air. I look around wildly, but I can't find him.  
I know he isn't here because I shouldn't be. I'm not supposed to be anywhere but buried deep in his conscious. I land in a violent blue ocean that carries away my words with each incoming wave, but I can't stop. He needs me and I belong with him. We should not be disconnected. That could only end badly. I shot out of the water hovering in the air in hopes of spotting his midnight hair. I squeeze my eyes close as tears burn down my cheek. I know he's in trouble. For at least one reason alone that scream wasn't me.

* * *

**Beat. Be-beat. Beat. Be-beat.  
**Pain is rippling through my body as I release a shriek into the air. I curl into a ball on the hardened rock. Everything is very dark and the only comfort I get is from the cold that is covering me like a blanket. Something felt off, but I couldn't bring myself to care as the pain continued to scream in detest.  
**Beat. Be-beat. Beat. Be-beat.  
**I can feel those monsters approaching again. I try to grasp that familiar ghostly feeling, but it seems to be intangible. I frown and start to worry over the new problem. Phantom's missing and even worse he's missing his core. That cold feeling is still inside me but He isn't. A small whimper escaped my mouth as they surround me again. "Phantom," I whisper as the darkness reclaims me once again.

* * *

I try to fly back high into the sky, but a flash surounds my body and rings start to encircle me. No, I need to get to Danny! The rings stop and then snap harshly back together. I fall hard into the water. My eyes drift close and I fight to stay conscious. Yet it seems to be an impossible battle as my eyes stay closed.

_"Phantom," Danny whispers. I rush over to him and block the monsters that are trying to attack. Danny lies passed out on the ground. One monster is inches away from touching him and I dive to protect him. I can feel my core. It's calling to me from within him. As the monster reaches inside me, my core wraps around Danny. I don't mind that my heart is gone. I don't really have one. No, but my core, these monsters can't touch that. So, Danny will be safe. I fall to my knees breathing hard. It feels weird. Darkness, it is nothing like Dan, but it still doesn't feel right. I won't except this. It's too close to the evil I've sworn away from. I call my light to my and my rings form around me bursting with white light. I stand up and grab Danny.  
I fly far away from this diseased area. Right through the door that stands in Danny's away and to an island nearby I go. It looks slightly familiar but, I can't figure out why. That doesn't matter any way though. All that matters is that I keep Danny safe. I rest Danny on the sand and something pulls on me. I look around, but nothing is there. It must be time to wake up. I spot a red head running this way. Good, she'll help him. I close my eyes. I'm always grateful for our connection. It's all because we used to be one. Ghosts are attached to their obsession. They can do anything for it.  
With us separate Danny is my obsession. Together it may be towards everyone but separate I must protect him. He's pure innocence without me. I stupidly pull him towards the evils of our world. I'll get better for him though, always for him. Anything he needs, I'll do._

I open my eyes to a familiar sight. It's the same beach I brought Danny to. I close my eyes. If I concentrate maybe I can us my obsession to find him while I'm awake. I let my senses take over but I can't find him. I open my eyes with a frown. These stupid powers are always on the fritz. Why can't I ever use my powers to their full capability. I know I'm a new ghost, but Danny can't wait for me to master this before I rescue him. I start walking inland when all of a sudden the scenery changes. Suddenly I'm surrounded by white. I release a shudder. It's stupid but seeing a room so white reminds me of GIW and how dangerous they could be.  
I start walking down the white halls to find a talking mouse and a person with gray hair and I thought my snowy white hair was different. "Have either of you seen Danny?" I ask making sure not to look at the mouse too strangely. One of them pulls out a red bat shaped blade and the other a large key. I frown. "Oh, come on! I didn't even comment on the fact that there is a large talking mouse right now and yet your still offended! How can my luck be this bad?" I shout before lighting my hands in green ecto-energy. Then they attack.  
The mouse attacks with a trained quality that hits with precision, while the man attacked with a quality that was learned from experience that was based on emotion. Thankfully ghost fighting twenty-four seven does help in these kind of situation. Eventually though someone does have to get in a lucky blow. In this case it just happened to be two people. I hit the man while the mouse hit me. Something choked me slightly before it fell off my head. The man though hit the floor heard and gave a grunt from pain. A solid line of blood down from his nose. My eyes widen.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were human!" I shout as I flinch back. If Danny knew I'd hurt a human he'd be devastated. "We don't have tell Danny, right? It was an accent after all. I mean what are the chances of a human being with a giant talking mouse. I mean that just isn't normal, so I figured that since you were attacking me you must be bad. I mean what human fights along with creatures. I mean Sam and Tucker do, but I think they are just crazy..." I ramble. Then I realize what I just said. "Oh crap! I haven't even looked for them yet! Danny is going to find me, lock me in a thermos, and then figure out how to destroy me when he finds out. But I have to find him first! He know's I tend to cause disasters when he's not around. I mean I'm fighting a mouse and a person that wields a bat's wing right now!" I rant as I start to pace.  
I let out a breath of air and close my eyes. I wish I could call on my ice powers t cool me down but they are protecting Danny and that's better. I open my eyes and come my fingers through my hair. I think I can still heal him though. I still am healing rapidly from the blow before so it makes sense that I could use it on him I lower my hands so I can stare at the white gloves. I stare hard and they start glowing a gentle purple. Weird, usually it's a light blue color. Then it floats over to the guy I hurt and heals his broken nose. "There see no need to tell Danny," I state. I look to see that they are staring at me like I'm crazy. "What? Did I do something else wrong.

* * *

I stared at the white haired Nobody. I could smell his weak darkness as he stared at us with panicked eyes. His black hood had fallen when King knocked it off with one of his attacks. The boy still hadn't noticed though. His electric green eyes were frantically looking around. He was weird though. He helped me after he hurt me and he didn't know King Mickey. He then turned away from us and started walking towards the door he just entered through. "Maybe I'll find him if I backtrack," he mumbled.  
I stared at King confused. "Excuse me but, who are you?" King asked. The boy turned around faster than lightning. His eyes looked as big as saucers as he stared at King. "Me? I'm Phantom. Didn't you already know that? Isn't that why you attacked me?" he asked. He tilted his head confused. I was slightly glad he didn't go into another long ramble. "Um... No, we did it because you're a Nobody," I stated. Phantom crossed his arms in from of his chest.  
"Well, that isn't nice. I'll have you know many people consider me as a somebody. An annoying somebody but still somebody. Although I guess that's a better name than the one's the... never mind," I defended. I stared at him confused. How was that an insult. That was what he was. King seemed to know something though. "No, a Nobody is someone that lost their heart," he informed. Phantom's eyes widened and then he nodded. Then he started thinking of something.

* * *

I know this was a different realm, but was monster attacks so common that they have a separate name for the victims. How many people were endangered then? Does this mean my chances for finding Danny is even worse? If they battle these monsters and these monsters are after Danny... "Can I go with you guys? I won't get in your way. I just want to find Danny and since you guys seem to know about those monsters than maybe you'll lead me to where he is," I told them. They looked at each other in thought. Then they slowly nodded. The guy pulled out a card.  
As he started walking towards the door the mouse came over to me. "I'm King Mickey and that's Riku," he introduced. I blushed a heavy green as I realize I probably insulted the mous... King. "Oh, sorry Mickey... I mean King Mickey!" I apologized as he laughed. With that I decided to shut up and follow RikU through the door to, well where ever. Which apparently was another white room. I sighed. This felt slightly useless. I spotted a guy in red but he just looked at me once and then looked back at the wall in front of him. I shivered, creepy.  
Creepy, and annoying. He was an unwanted reminder of Clockwork. It's not that I don't like Clockwork, I'm just not a big fun of his cryptic messages and puzzles. This guy apparently has taken a page from his book. Riku in this case was the one that was on the short end of the stick. H probably has problems galore. I stare at the king beside me. "So, Ansem is the bad guy that is inside of Riku. Geeze, he has just about the same amount of bad luck as me. Danny will love knowing we're not the only one's who cause disasters," I ramble to past time with a smirk. Mickey stares at me with a look I know too well. Jazz, you are so evil. "What do you want to know?" I sigh.  
"Why are so connected to this Danny?" he asks. I can't help but laugh at the question. I mean if he thinks we're connected now, wait until he learns we are the same person. I smile. "I have a let's say obsession that makes me protect. Now usually it is geared towards anyone that is near me. Friends and family that are in danger can somehow notify me by just getting hurt. Danny and me are always together though so for him it's different. I can always tell how he island if he is going to get in danger I can usually get to his side before he gets hurt. With us so far apart now though I can't really do that so well," I inform the king. Mickey nods.  
I frown. "somethings wrong," I state as I look at the door Riku entered. "He finished his battle, but is somehow fading. Not really hurt, but I'm sorry I'm bad at explaining this," I informed the king. He looked slightly surprised before getting a determined expression. I sighed. Danny always wore that face. I did too technically, but I'm just a piece of consciousness come to life. I can't think of myself any other way. I can't become attached to life like all those other ghosts because Danny, Danny will always be more important.  
"You're going to go in after him, aren't you?" I asked. Mickey nodded confidently. "Very well," I respond and walk to the door. Mickey stares at me surprised. I smile. "Danny would never forgive me if I let you go into the darkness alone. Like Sam says, I'm too much of a nightlight to ignore the dark," I say with a smirk. I let my aura glow brighter as I open the door and Mickey gasps. "Come on!" I shout and he quickly follows me in.

* * *

I stare at the trio before me. They have chosen their path, the twilight road to nightfall. "No, it's the road to dawn," Riku rebukes. I sigh. He has learned hi lesson but... "The road of the halfa, man this is so redundant. It's like Danny's problem all over again," the new nobody mumbles under his breath. I smirk. Maybe they are more prepared than I thought. But who is this Danny?

* * *

**Beat. Be-beat. Beat. Be-beat.**  
I open my eyes to see the blurry image of a girl. I can't move. Pain is the only thing I can feel. I want to scream but my mouth is dry and feels hoarse. I don't know where I am, but I feel alone. My chest feels overcrowded and I don't know why. I want to feel better. It's gone. No, he's gone! Phantom, no, I need him. We are one not two. We are meant to be one.  
**Beat. Be-beat. Beat. Be-beat.  
**I'm panicking and it is only causing me more pain. I can hear a voice trying to calm me. I don't know who they are, but they are scared. I'm scared too. Phantom where are you? I need you. "Phantom," I whimper. Suddenly a cold rushes through me and I give a silent sigh of relief. His core is here. He still exists. He is still protecting me. I know it but I want him here with me now. I'm coming Danny, I hear Phantom whisper in my ear. I smile. I think I can handle this. He's coming.  
**Beat. Be-beat. Beat.** **Be-beat.**  
Breath. Concentrate on the cold to feel better. Phantom is coming. He will protect me. He never fails, he is too good for that. Plus, he's too annoying for the evils of the world to stand being near him. So he will be here. With all my hope he'll reach me soon, I whisper, "Phantom."

* * *

**AN:**** Any confusion or questions please tell me or I won't know what or how to fix it.**


End file.
